Double Agents
by ALIASmaniac210
Summary: Sydney finds out a horrible truth from Vaughn. Lauren finds out the identity of the man she is torturing. The CIA, FBI, K-Directorate, and the Covenant all show there appearance here. Please RR. The more Reviews the quicker i am inspired to write! thx!
1. The Briefing

Disclaimer: What mine? – the plot ONLY... What's not? – Everything else (it belongs to good old JJ and the crew)  
  
This is my 1st story, so I really hope you like it... please R/R!!! =)  
  
Double Agents  
  
Chapter 1- The Briefing  
Marcus Dixon looked around the SD-6 offices. He loved the fact that he worked there. He saw the people at their desks on the phone or frantically typing away on their keyboards. He knew that everything he did there, a black ops division of the CIA, was for the good of his country.  
Dixon checked his watch. It was almost eleven. Almost time for his next meeting with Arvin Sloane, the head of SD-6.  
"Hey Dixon," a familiar voice called from behind him.  
"Hey Sydney! How's it going?" Sydney Bristow was his partner on missions. Today she was looking stunning, as always.  
"Great. How are you," Sydney asked with a smile on her face.  
"I'm good. You ready for our briefing with Sloane," Dixon replied.  
"Yes, of course. You know, it's almost eleven. We should get over to Op-Tech," Sydney said.  
They walked together over to Op-Tech, Sloane's large conference room. Dixon and Sydney sat down ready to be briefed on their next mission.  
At that moment Sloane walked in and smiled but didn't bother to say hello. Sloane liked to inform the agents of their mission and leave. There was usually no social contact.  
"I've just been orientated with some new information. There is an organization called the Covenant. They buy, sell, and trade weapons of mass destruction. They kill in cold blood. SD-6 would like to know who the head of the Covenant is. We also believe Mr. Julian Sark is involved with the Covenant, though we have no reason to believe he is the head.  
"Just now we've intercepted a message from the Covenant to a third party. They have scheduled a meeting in Cherbourg, France to discuss a possible trade of weapons. The meeting will be taking place at a secluded restaurant. There are more details in these folders." Sloane slid Dixon and Sydney each a folder. They both immediately picked up their folders and began to read.  
Sloane started up again, "I'm sending Agents Dixon and Bristow in. Dixon, you'll be posing as an employee at the restaurant and serving as back up for Ms. Bristow in case anything goes wrong. Ms. Bristow will be posing as a valued customer and will have reserved seating next to the meeting. Marshall...?"  
Marshall Flinkman, the tech guy, began to fill them in on the tech that they'll be bringing on the mission with them, "Hey! How's everyone doing...? Well if you're happy, you're going to be even happier after you see this! This is just a normal bracelet right? Well, no. There are microchips intricately built into the diamonds that can record a conversation, close range." Marshall smiled at all of them. Sydney was the only one to smile back.  
"Your plane leaves in 48 hours. Good luck," Sloane finished. He walked out.  
  
Michael Vaughn was here again. The room was particularly small and surrounded by chain link fences and large boxes. That was only for safety from Sloane and The Alliance. If SD-6 found out that that the CIA has contact with Sydney, then they would have her killed. He met her here to inform her of her counter missions. One day they would together bring down SD-6. Not only SD-6, but also the entire Alliance.  
Suddenly he heard the quick, but steady, rapping of high heels on the concrete floor. Sydney was here. He knew she would be upset with her counter mission. He wished he could have done better, but it was so difficult to reason with Langley.  
"Hey, Vaughn," Sydney said professionally. "I promised Will I would go with him for a run at the track, so you think we could make this a bit shorter than usual?"  
Vaughn started, "Alright. No problem. There is nothing special about this counter mission anyway. All we need is a copy of that conversation. You will wear these earrings. They're similar to the bracelet that Marshall gave you."  
As soon as Vaughn stopped talking Sydney started up again, "Okay. It sounds good, but shouldn't we prevent Sloane from getting a copy of the conversation? For all we know, he could be the third party, or even worse, involved with the Covenant."  
Vaughn knew she would think of this, he did too, but Langley does not want to take the risk of putting Sydney in more danger than she has been lately. "Yes, I thought the same thing, but it's Langley's call, not mine. Just get a copy of that conversation, and you're good, for the most part," Vaughn said while staring deep into her eyes. 


	2. Cherbourg

Disclaimer: Read previous Chapter.  
  
Once again... this is my first story. Please R/R =) =) =)  
  
Chapter 2- Cherbourg  
  
Dixon and Sydney strode along the pier to the restaurant at the end. The meeting was scheduled for 9:00 p.m., and it was already 8:30 p.m.  
Dixon was wearing a professional looking black tuxedo with a bright red tie. This was the attire that all employees need to wear at Saltino's, the restaurant where the meeting was scheduled to take place.  
Sydney was also dressed professionally. She was wearing black heels with suntan nylons. Over those were a black mini-skirt and a beige turtleneck sweater. She was wearing wire-framed glasses and a wig that consisted of short black hair. She was wearing the earrings she received from Vaughn and the bracelet that Marshall gave was on her right wrist.  
As soon as the two emerged into the restaurant, Dixon headed straight to the back with the other employees. Sydney, however, was stopped as soon as she walked in.  
"Excuse me ma'am, do you have reservations," the young hostess asked in a strong French accent.  
"Yes," Sydney replied in a French accent just as strong. "For Phoebe Snow." Sydney flashed a smile.  
"Of course! I should have known," the hostess said with widened eyes. "Please follow me Ms. Snow."  
Sydney was directed to a table in the near the back. She ordered a Grand Marnier on the rocks.  
Not two minutes after her drink arrived, Mr. Sark walked in. Accompanying him were two burly bodyguards. As expected they took their seats at the table behind Sydney. They all ordered their drinks in French.  
Sydney talked quietly to Dixon into a hidden microphone.  
"Sark is here! He's sitting with two bodyguards at the table right behind me."  
"Copy that Syd," Dixon quickly replied.  
"They're here," Sydney heard Sark say to his body guards. "The man and woman who just walked in. They claim to be of the Covenant, an underground organization that buys and sells war artillery. We'll soon find out if they are telling the truth."  
Sark isn't with the Covenant... That can't be, she though to herself. She wondered what Vaughn and the CIA would think of this new information. She looked over her shoulder and couldn't believe who she saw walking towards Sark. It can't be---  
"Do you have the money," a familiar male voice asked Sark, interrupting Sydney's thoughts.  
"Ah, so you're the man who's been contacting me. And I also see that you brought my good friend Lauren Reed," Sark said.  
"Yes, and he's a good man Julian," the woman, Lauren, said back to Sark about the man who walked in with her.  
"Okay, well if Lauren trusts you, than so can I," Sark said proudly the man. "Here is the $500,000."  
"Thank you for the money and I will be contacting you soon. I appreciate your time Mr. Sark and now I must be going. My boss is expecting me soon," that familiar voice said again.  
"You're welcome," Sark said as the couple began to walk away. "But I have one last question. What's your name? I never seemed to catch it."  
"My name is Weiss. Eric Weiss." 


	3. The Kitchen Massacre

Chapter 3- The Kitchen Massacre  
  
Sydney could not believe her eyes, or ears for that matter. The man talking to Mr. Sark, Eric Weiss was his name, was that guy that Sydney saw at the CIA, the one time she ever even got to go in there. He works in the same office as Vaughn. And that lady with him, Lauren Reed...? This was some good information she retrieved, but what would Vaughn say when he finds out about his friend?  
Well it was no time to think about that now. She had to apply herself to the task at hand. That was getting out the back of this restaurant for extraction. Dixon should have the van ready by now.  
All of a sudden, the waitress came over to Sydney's table. "Ms. Snow, do you think you would like to order something to eat now?"  
"Actually, I was wondering if I could use the restroom," Sydney said as she flaunted her biggest smile.  
"Yes, you may. Head towards the emergency exit then take a left," the waitress replied.  
Sydney gave her thanks and proceeded to the bathroom. She would go in, but only to give the waitress time to get out of her site. When the waitress was out of view, Sydney moved to the kitchen. She planned on leaving out the employee exit.  
As Sydney was walking towards the kitchen, she noticed it was suspiciously quiet. She slowed her pace until she came to the swinging doors, and then stopped. She peered through the little glass window, but there were too many machines obstructing her view.  
She slowly opened the door and started walking in. As she rounded the corner, lots of blood came into view. With this much blood, she thought to herself, there has got to be a body.  
As she headed further into the kitchen, she saw the bodies. There were five chefs sprawled across the floor in awkward positions. Their faces' were grotesquely disfigured and covered with blood. Their own knives' had been stuck through their throats causing blood to splatter everywhere in the room.  
Sydney was in total shock but kept walking. She knew they were dead and suddenly began to worry about Dixon. She hoped he was all right. She had not even seen him around the restaurant all night. At this thought she ran for the door that leads outside.  
There was an alley with at least seven or eight dumpsters. As small as the alley was, a van the size of the one that SD-6 issued would be able to fit through it. The question was, why wasn't it there?  
Sydney was about to return to the restaurant and look for Dixon, but something caught her eye about thirty feet away. She quickly glanced towards it and, by instinct, jumped behind the closest dumpster. About a half a second after she landed behind the dumpster, the rapid fire of an M- 16 began shooting at the dumpster. The staccato clatter of bullets against metal was intolerable.  
Trying to place the sound in the back of her head, Sydney whipped out her 9-millimeter revolver and began firing over the dumpster at her mysterious attacker.  
After about five minutes of combat, the M-16 stopped firing. She suspected the gun just needed reloading, but before she could fire back, she heard footsteps quickly escape into the darkness.  
At this she put away her revolver and took out her radio to call for Dixon. "This is Bluebird! Do you copy??"  
The radio crackled to life, but words were almost unintelligible. "Sydney... the Covenant... please help... Sydney..." Then the radio went completely dead.  
Sydney couldn't believe what she just heard. Dixon was in serious trouble. She was going to have to figure out what happened on her own. Sloane, Vaughn, not even Langley would be able to help her now. 


	4. Caught

Disclaimer: Characters, setting etc. are not mine BUT the plot is so read on!  
  
Chapter 4 finally up! Hope you like it, b/c I think I'm losing my touch... anyway, please, PLEASE R/R! Thanks to everybody!  
  
Chapter 4- Caught  
  
Today the CIA offices were buzzing with excitement, as they were most everyday. Jack Bristow didn't particularly like the excitement, but it came with job, protecting his country from harm, and that was what he was here for.  
Suddenly a voice came from behind him, "Jack, we've got a problem." It was Director of Operations Kendall. "We've lost track of Agent Bristow. We've lost radio contact with her. We have no way of knowing where she is. We need to figure this out immediately. She is one of our best agents and I don't want to lose her, Jack."  
"Yeah well, she is MY daughter, and we will find her," Jack snapped back kind of harshly. "...I'm sorry about that. I just have a lot on mind. I have something for you. You asked me to look into Agent Eric Weiss's attendance here at the agency. In the past 10 weeks, Agent Weiss has missed 41 days, yet we have nothing on him. Everyday he has an excuse that seems plausible. There is no reason for us to be checking up on him like this, but I'm getting a feeling that he is up to something. Right now, he is in Washington D.C. for a meeting. I'll interrogate him when he returns, but don't expect anything. If he is up to something, he's covering it up very well."  
"Okay, and I'm having Marshall run trace after trace on Agent Bristow. So far he's come up with nothing. I'll notify you we have a lead," Kendall said looking a bit worried.  
"Okay. I'll see you later," Jack said looking at the papers in his hand and not Kendall.  
  
The warehouse here in La Glacerie, France was never Lauren Reed's favorite spot to be, but any time to be with Eric was nice. Even though he is way to seductive when she is on a long drive to the warehouse with an unconscious man in the back. He wouldn't stop rubbing his hands around her neck. She wanted him, badly, but now just wasn't the time for him. She needed the information from the man they had shot back at the restaurant. The man was in a nice business suit, but working under another agency. Eric just wanted to kill the man, but Lauren knew she would be able to get some valuable information from him. As soon as she was done with him, he belonged to Eric.  
Now was no time to think about Eric. She needed to get the information from this man before he was out for good.  
She grabbed a knife that was left over from the kitchen incident earlier and walked over to where the man was strapped in. "What the hell is your name," she asked thrusting the knife at the man's throat, just barely touching him. "And who sent you here?"  
The man stared into her eyes and started to laugh, "You actually think I would give away my identity to a beautiful blonde woman with an English accent, whom I'd love to have in bed with me right now? I would never do that. Never," he said in a surprisingly calm voice. "Not for the sake of my country."  
Lauren stared back at the man. He didn't seem to be the kind of man to talk like that to his torturer. Maybe he was just delirious from the tranquilizer.  
"I'll as you one more time! Tell me your name and who you work for," she said, this time screaming and pushing harder against his throat with the knife. "Or I'm going to shoot you with some truth serum and then you will have no choice but to tell me everything!"  
This time the man started to laugh even more and large smile spread across his face, "None of your pathetic threats will do anything to make me talk! You probably don't even have any truth serum on you! You're a filthy blonde who doesn't know what the hell she's talking about!"  
"Damn you," she yelled in his face, spitting on him at the same time. "Eric! Eric!!! Where the hell are you?" At this she flew out of the room and ended up in another smaller room where Eric was typing something into the computer.  
"There you are," she roared as soon as she saw him. "I need the serum... now! This man won't talk and we need to know who sent him here!"  
"Alright sweetie, but promise me one thing. Promise me you won't take this so seriously. You need to calm down and think before you act," Eric said with a flirtatious twinkle in his eyes.  
"Okay," she said in a much calmer tone.  
"Good. Here is the truth serum. Use it wisely," he said giving her the faintest wink.  
Lauren quickly headed back to the unfortunate man that was bound by chains. As soon as she was in front of him, she pulled out the serum and shoved it in his face.  
"Do you want to talk now," she asked him with a sly grin on her face. "Or will I need to use this which, I'm kind enough to remind you, paralyzes two of the three men it is used on?"  
"No need. Go ahead... shoot me up," he said, with a smile still plastered across his face. "And see what happens."  
When she head this she drove the long needle straight into the side of his neck. He coughed and drooled all over himself. She didn't care, though. She was about to get the information she needed.  
  
Sydney didn't know where she was, but knew she needed to find Dixon before he was in even more trouble. She knew she wouldn't be able to do that while wearing a tracking device. She trashed hers in a dumpster after destroying it completely. She quickly trudged along the side of the road when she stumbled upon something. She leant over to pick it up and she heard a distant gunshot. She glanced around her even though she knew the sound was too slight to be anywhere nearby.  
She then continued to pick up the object from the ground. As she lifted it, she realized what it was. It was Dixon's radio. She quickly assumed that he must have been here, only about a half a mile from the restaurant, when he responded to her cries.  
As she carried on walking, she carefully examined the radio. It was damaged, and unable to transmit any communication.  
Before she could even think of where to go next, she saw Sark drive by in a small black Oldsmobile. He turned into a driveway at the end of the road and quickly hopped out of the car and ran inside a cute, petite house.  
This is my chance... If I bring Julian Sark back the CIA, I would be a hero, she thought bravely to herself. With this thought, she ran towards the house. She planned on sneaking to the back of the house and entering there. There is nothing like the element of surprise.  
When she got to the house, she ran up the driveway and kept to the shadows. She swung around the corner and began along the side yard. She found herself running by this time and before she could realize it, she was on the ground.  
Damn ditch, she thought to herself. As quickly as she could, she jumped back to her feet and once again, found herself on the ground. This time it wasn't a ditch though. Someone had hit her over the head, with some thing very hard. Then she heard the cock of a revolver and slowly turned her head towards her attacker.  
She looked and saw the person she thought had been hers. Sark, Mr. Julian Sark himself was standing in front of her with the barrel of his revolver pointed directly at her.  
He tilted his head and said in his cute, but evil English accent, "Sydney, you just made a very big mistake."  
  
To be continued... 


	5. Awful Truths

Disclaimer: See previous chapters  
  
Sydney finds out a horrible truth from Vaughn. Lauren finds out the identity of the man she is torturing. The CIA, FBI, K-Directorate, and the Covenant all show their appearance here. Please RR. The more Reviews the quicker I am inspired to write! thx!  
  
Thank god I finally found time to get chapter 5 up. Schools been hectic and I haven't has any free time. I'll update ASAP!  
  
Chapter 5- Awful Truths  
  
"Sydney... Sydney... It's mommy! Time to wake up and get ready for your first day of preschool..."  
"Sydney! Wake up, Sydney... c'mon!"  
"Vah...Vaughn... is that you? Are you alright," she asked him in a faint whisper. "I was on looking for you... I thought you were hurt. And then... and then Sark got me from behind in someone's back yard. Wh... Where is he now?"  
"Yes. Yes Sydney it's me! You should have never came after me," he said in a gentle voice. "I somehow knew you would..."  
"But I was trying to help you," she said with a sad look on her face. "Where is Sark? Did he get away... and where the hell am I Vaughn? Am I still in France? I need to some information!"  
"Syd... I'm sorry. I really am, but there's some stuff you should know..." he said looking at her distantly.  
She bolt up from the bed she was lying on and started walking towards Vaughn. "Tell me who you are, because there is no way in hell that you are Michael!"  
"Syd! It's me! It's Vaughn," he yelled forcefully, and even threatening.  
"I don't believe you," she immediately leapt onto him and forced him to the ground. She had him pinned securely against the wooden floor.  
He grunted briefly and then suddenly whipped his hand around. It was coming toward her neck. Before she could realize what happened, she felt the searing pain of a needle stuck in her neck.  
  
The man was unconscious... but he should be awakening any time soon. Lauren couldn't wait to hear the information that she wanted so badly. She didn't know what to do while she waited.  
She headed towards the room where Eric sat, and saw him, still, typing eccentrically at his computer.  
"Eric," she asked him sardonically. "What have you been doing for 2 hours on that ridiculous computer?"  
"Well, I do also work for the CIA you know... And making them believe I'm in Washington D.C. isn't easy. I have a contact in Baltimore that has been making sure the CIA doesn't look too deep. I've been preparing papers and everything else you can think of to ensure that they believe me," he replied almost breathlessly. "I have a feeling they have something on me though. My contact said he talked to Jack Bristow. Supposedly they think that---." A grunt from the other room interrupted Eric, and Lauren left the room in a hurry yelling over her shoulder, "We'll talk about this matter later, okay?"  
Lauren walked towards the man fastened to the chair. His head was drooped down, but she could tell he was awake. He kept rolling his head from side to side.  
When Lauren arrived at the chair, she said in her calmest tone, "Who do you work for?"  
At this, the man lifted his head and bore his eyes into Lauren's. Seeing this, she actually thought he was sort of cute.  
"K-Directorate... I work for K-Directorate," he said feeling ashamed of himself.  
"Good! Now you see, we're making progress," Lauren said as she strode in circles around the chair. "Now how about you tell me your name?"  
"Will... My name is Will..." he said glancing at her for only a second then putting his head back down.  
"Well, Will... It's very nice to meet you," she said contemptuously. "What is you full name?  
"My full..." Will started to speak, but was interrupted by a series of harsh, irritating coughs. "My full name is Will Tippin..."  
  
Vaughn could not believe what he just did to her. He had given her some tranquilizer. She's been out for almost and hour now and he was starting to get worried, because there had not been that much in the needle.  
Suddenly, her eyes started to blink and she breathed out deeply. Then her eyes opened completely and she realized where she was. Vaughn stayed where he was seated at table across the room and just stared at her laying on the bed.  
"Sydney, you have got to believe me," Vaughn stated with rationality. "It's is really Michael Vaughn sitting here talking to you and I've got something very important to tell you."  
There was no way she could attack again. She was way to drowsy, but she would be able to hear him out.  
"I don't want to know... not now... I'm too tired," she said resignedly and then turned her head toward Vaughn. She continued on while forcing a smile, "So it really is you, huh Vaughn?"  
"Yea Syd, it's me..." Dixon said trailing off. "And what I have to say is very important and you've got to listen to me. Sark isn't the enemy. He brought you here so we could---"  
He was cut off instantly, "No that can't be true! No! He threatened and attacked me! He told me I had made a mistake and had a gun pointed at me!"  
"Sydney! Calm down! Let me explain this. I know it might sound confusing, but Sark---"  
Once again Sydney interrupted him and sat upright on the bed, "No this isn't confusing because I know exactly what happened! I can never believe that he is on our side! He can't be... I just know that he can't be!"  
Vaughn didn't cease to stop talking. "Syd, he works for the FBI! He attacked you and brought you here because we both agreed you'd never go with him willingly! And to answer your questions, we're at a CIA safe house in La Glacerie, France. Sark, well, Sark is in the other room. And I know you have another question. Why didn't I come to get you to come here and then tell you? Because if SD-6 saw me luring you here, or me even attacking you, we would both be dead. Sydney, you have got to trust me on this!"  
"Okay. I'm considering all of this in my head. But I do have another question. How do you know that Sark isn't lying to the United States? What if he is just trying to get information from us?" Sydney asked in desperation.  
Vaughn looked at her intently, and then began to talk. "He is not lying to us because he has been working for the FBI for a year now. He started around the time you came to the CIA. Before the FBI, he worked for the CIA for four years. Since he was only 17. Syd, he has been an asset to American central intelligence."  
"Where is he," she asked blankly.  
"Right here," she heard an unfamiliar voice say calmly from behind her. She slowly turned her head to see Sark standing there. "Sydney, this is all true"  
She stared at him and she was just awestruck. Before she could say anymore he reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a badge.  
"This is my badge for the FBI. Here take it and look at it," he said as he handed it over to her. "It's legit."  
She carefully studied the badge. It seemed legit alright. There were all the markings of a true badge. However, this seemed all blind to her when she read the name on the badge. It read "Julian Lazaray."  
She shot a questioning glance at Vaughn and then at Sark. "Lazaray?"  
Sark immediately began talking. "Yes. That is my true name. Julian Sark has been my alias as I ran from country to country trying to acquire intelligence for the U.S."  
Sydney looked over at Vaughn cynically and he slowly nodded at her. She couldn't believe any of this. How could it all be true? Everything was so confusing to her right now. She had so many questions. Why hadn't any ever told her about this? What was up with his name? And why didn't Julian have his British accent anymore? 


	6. Some Truths, Some Lies

Disclaimer: _Alias_ does not belong to me. However I wish it did. 

Wow… It has got to have been at least a year since I updated… well I have been motivated and I hope everyone is satisfied with my continuing plot line!

Will Tippen… evil? Eric Weiss… evil? Julian Sark… good? Please R/R!

**Chapter 6- Some Answers**

"Kendall! Kendall, we need to talk now," Jack shouted as Director Kendall walked across the Rotunda.

"Mr. Bristow! You're becoming too emotionally involved in this. I am afraid I have to take you off the France case," Kendall retorted as he spun around to face Jack. "I want to let you know that we are doing everything we can to find Agent Brist-," Kendall was cut off by an angry Jack.

"I am not coming to you about my daughter, even though that is in the front of my mind. I am coming to you about Agent Eric Weiss. One of his contacts in Baltimore said that he has been covering up for Agent Weiss for over 3 months now. He is confessing to the CIA as a bargaining chip.

"The contact has told us that Agent Weiss has been contacting him from La Glacerie, France. He told us that Weiss is with another person, a woman. The contact didn't get a name but we've pinpointed a location. We're waiting on your call, Mr. Kendall," Jack said in a completely professional voice.

"Prep a team. We're going in," Kendall said, after a pause.

* * *

Eric Weiss walked from the small room in the warehouse in La Glacerie, France. He walked toward where Lauren Reed was currently holding captive a mysterious man spying on them in the restaurant.

When he found them Lauren was just getting up and the man bound by chains was knocked out cold.

Eric looked at her curiously and asked, "What have you found out about this goon so far?"

Lauren smiled and returned happily, "Everything we need to know. The man works for K-Directorate. His name is Will Tippen."

Eric was shocked at this news and looked at Lauren skeptically.

"Are you sure," he asked with noticeable shock in his voice.

"Yes, positive. The serum never fails… Why, what's wrong?" she questioned with interest.

"Nothing. Nothing at all. Just making sure _you're sure_," he laughed nervously.

All of a sudden the recognizable crack and pop of a smoke grenade was heard from their position in the warehouse. What happened next caused both Lauren and Eric to dive in opposite ways from the white smoke quickly filling the room.

"EVERYBODY FREEZE!" These screams were heard from the doorway. Then several footsteps were heard raiding the building. Eric knew that this was all CIA protocol and quickly got to his feet and said, "Wait! Wait, you don't know what you're doing!"

Jack Bristow came over and said, "Eric Weiss, you are under arrest for committing treason against your country!"

"Wait! It's not what you think! Come over here and have a look for yourself," Eric yelled back.

At this, he lead them over to the chair where Will was being held and showed them the man being held.

"For the past three and a half months, I have been tracking this man. Tonight, I caught him and brought him back to this warehouse and interrogated him. I had to slip him some truth serum to find out the truth and I did just that, find out the truth. I found out that he works for K-Directorate. I didn't want to tell anyone at the CIA what I was trying to do. No one would have believed me. I had my suspicions and I followed them. Looks like I was right," Weiss was saying breathlessly.

Jack stared down at Weiss with no expression and finally said, "Well, we're going to have to bring you in for questioning. You know the drill." With that, Jack slipped the handcuffs on Weiss and led him off. At this time another agent that was in on the raid came over to Jack and said, "We've got Tippen. The other men searched the rest of the building. It's clean, there's no one else here."

* * *

Sydney slowly opened her eyes, but immediately shut them. It was too bright… the light in her eyes it was too bright. She kept them closed but decided to talk to Vaughn anyway. "Vaughn, this is too much. Sark… he can't really be FBI, or CIA, or whatever the hell he is. Vaughn, tell me this is all a dream."

A familiar, yet unfamiliar, voice answered her back, "What I can tell you is that whatever you just said was a dream. However, unfortunately, I am not Vaughn."

_Oh God, she thought to herself, it was all a dream. I really was captured by Sark. _She tried to move her hands from the back of the cold, steel chair. They were bound to it with handcuffs. Her feet as well were fastened with handcuffs to the legs of the chair.

"Do you have Dixon too," she asked, opening her eyes and looking up at Sark.

Sark smiled and replied, "Yes, I do. My hopes are that you cooperate unlike your partner."

Sydney, now more aware of what is going on, looks at Sark and smiles back, "Well, my hopes are that you don't kill me."

Sark immediately looks at Sydney and says, "If it comes to that, I, of course, have nothing to lose. But you my friend, you do have something to lose. Now what I want to know is what _you_ know about the Covenant."

Sydney looked at Sark sarcastically. "That seems like a rhetorical question," she said almost laughing.

"Why is that," he asked curiously. "Does Sloane think that I work for the Covenant? If that is so, then he is unfortunately wrong."

"Then it looks like I know nothing of value to you about the Covenant," Sydney said and then looked down, pulling at the cuffs.

"I would like to believe that Ms. Bristow, but regrettably, I am able to contest that," Sark said professionally. He glanced at the guard and gave him a quick nod. Sydney braced herself for a hit to the head, but did not get what she was expecting. The guard simply turned around, walked to a steel table housing a computer and a bunch of files and grabbed one of the folders. He walked over and gave it to Sark. Sark opened the folder and showed the picture inside to Sydney. It was a picture of Eric Weiss, the man that had met Sark back at the restaurant.

Sark then pulled the folder away and looked at the picture himself for a moment. Then he looked up at Sydney and said, "I know who you work for. I know you are currently employed at SD-6 and that you also work for the CIA as a double agent inside SD-6. I know that this man also works for the CIA and that you, in fact, know him. Now tell me everything you know about the Covenant and I won't have to make that call to Sloane, bringing to his knowledge your false allegiance with SD-6."

Sydney, now with a look of true dread in her eyes, looked at Sark and said, "I swear to you, I didn't know he was Covenant until I saw him meet with you at the restaurant. I swear… Please just don't call Sloane."

With that, Sark whipped out his cell phone and dialed a number. "May I please speak to Arvin Sloane?"

_To be continued…_


End file.
